


Mickie

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the Me and Thee 100 Drabble Challenge 289: Caught in the Act</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickie

Who was I trying to kid? Mickie saw right through me with eyes as hard as diamonds, my heart pounding like the surf. She excelled at masquerades and for the moment her act was better than mine. With pimps and pushers I blended right in. But wandering around a secluded beach house with its chichi artwork and those thick, leather books that are just for show, I was way out of my league. I was here to investigate, just doin’ my job, so why was I feeling so small?  
Buy a ’63 Mercedes? Yeah, right. The closest I’ll ever get to ownin’ a Mercedes is if there’s a picture of one in my next issue of ‘Motor Trend.’  
Now Hutch, he’d float through here like he was king a’ the castle. Probably kiss her hand and rattle off some big, fancy words. Me, I just ask for a glass of water and wish I were anywhere else. If I was a plumber I wouldn’t have to put myself through this. Then she ordered me out like some wet, stray dog.  
Yeah, Mickie caught onto my phony self-confidence right away. I just hope Hutch never does.


End file.
